Katy Perry
'Katy Perry '''ist eine US-amerikanische Sängerin und Songschreiberin. In How I Met Your Mother hat sie einen Gastauftritt als Honey. Leben & Karriere Anfänge Während einem Kirchenfest brachte sie ihr Onkel dazu, im Gospelchor des Ortes mitzusingen. So entdeckte sie ihre Liebe zur Musik. Später stieß sie auf die Band Queen und war sofort von der Stimme des Sängers Freddie Mercury begeistert. Sie selbst sagte „Als ich zum ersten Mal die Stimme von Freddie Mercury hörte, war es, als ob sich der Himmel öffnet.“ Im Jahr 2001 erhielt sie einen Plattenvertrag. Sie veröffentlichte bald darauf ihr erstes Album unter ihrem Geburtsnamen Katy Hudson, das auch der Titel des Albums war. Es war ziemlich erfolglos, fand aber „breiten Anklang in der christlichen Musikszene.“ Da sie durch ihren Namen des Öfteren mit der Schauspielerin Kate Hudson verwechselt wurde, änderte sie ihren Namen nach dem Erscheinen des Album auf den Geburtsnamen ihrer Mutter, Perry. 2004 wechselte sie zu einem anderen Label. In Nashville traf sie den Produzenten Glen Ballard, der auch schon für No Doubt gearbeitet hat. Dieser förderte gezielt ihr Talent und stand ihr bei den ersten professionellen Aufnahmen mit Rat und Tat zur Seite. Ab diesem Zeitpunkt geriet sie immer mehr ins Blickfeld der Medien und bekannten Labels. Durchbruch 2007 gelangte sie durch den Internet- und Radioplay-Hit ''Ur So Gay ''zu einer breiten Bekanntheit. Im Mai 2008 wurde dann ihre Single I Kissed a Girl veröffentlicht. Der Titel, der aus ihrem darauffolgenden Album One of the Boys stammt, erreichte in einigen Ländern, darunter auch Deutschland, Platz 1 der Single-Charts. Mitte September wurde das Album veröffentlicht, als zweite Single wurde dann im November ''Hot 'n' Cold veröffentlicht. Für das Computerspiel'' Die Sims 2 - Apartment-Leben'' nahm sie Hot 'n' Cold dann in der Sprache der Sims - Simlisch - auf. Am 6. November 2008 moderierte Katy die'' MTV Europe Music Awards'' 2008 und gewann die Auszeichnung als Bester Newcomer. In der Kategorie Hit des Jahres war sie für einen'' ECHO'' nominiert. Bald schon folgte ihre dritte Single des Albums'', Thinking of You''. Dieses Lied war nicht so erfolgreich wie die vorherigen, gleich darauf folgte Waking Up in Vegas. ''Dieser Song war schon kurz nach der Veröffentlichung erfolgreicher als ''Thinking Of You. Auch im Jahr 2009 durfte Katy, als Einzige in der Geschichte der MTV Europe Music Awards, ''zum zweiten Mal die ''EMAs moderieren. Sie fanden in Berlin statt. Am 13. November 2009 erschien ein CD/DVD-Mitschnitt ihres MTV Unplugged-''Konzertes, aufgenommen am 22. Juli 2009 in New York City. Im August des Jahres 2010 suchte sie 50 Österreicher, die im Video ihres neuen Hits ''Firework mitspielen wollen. Das Projekt unter dem Namen "Katy's Project" wurde von'' T-Mobile Austria'' gestartet. Seit September 2010 werden Katy Perry und ihr Song Teenage Dream als Imagekampagne für'' ProSieben'' und ProSieben Austria ''genutzt. Dafür stand Katy in einem Latex-Kostüm vor der Kamera. In diesem Jahr war sie außerdem Stargast bei ''Wetten dass...? ''Ende September wurde bei ''YouTube ein Vorabvideo ihres Auftritts bei der Sesamstraße ''veröffentlicht. Einige Eltern schlugen wegen ihrer zu knappen Bekleidung Alarm, so wurde diese Szene nicht ausgestrahlt. Von Februar bis September 2011 ist sie auf Tournee, um ihr Album ''Teenage Dream ''vorzustellen. Es stehen insgesamt 101 Termine auf der ganzen Welt fest. Neben ''How I Met Your Mother spielte sie auch noch in Die Simpsons ''mit, im Film ''Die Schlümpfe sprach sie in der Originalversion Schlumpfine. Noch dazu schrieb sie mit ihrer Single Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.) ''Musikgeschichte, die an der Spitze der US-Charts landete. So ist sie die erste Frau, aus deren Album fünf Singles, also alle veröffentlichten Songs, Nummer 1 Hits in den USA waren. Das schaffte sonst nur Michael Jackson mit seinem Album Bad.'' Privatleben 2005 machte Katy auf sich aufmerksam, indem sie im Video von Cupid’s Chokehold der Band Gym Class Heroes mitmachte. Im Video spielt sie die Freundin von Leadsänger Travis McCoy, mit dem sie dann auch drei Jahre zusammen war. Am 23. Oktober 2010 heiratete sie in Indien ihren Freund, den Comedian und Schauspieler Russell Brand. Sie hatten sich bei den MTV Video Music Awards 2009 kennengelernt. Am 30. Dezember 2011 gab Russell Brand die Scheidung bekannt. Als offizieller Trennungsgrund wurden „unüberbrückbare Meinungsverschiedenheiten“ genannt. Diskografie ''Für ihre Diskografie, siehe Hier. '' Kategorie:Cast Kategorie:Cast Staffel 6 Kategorie:Gastdarsteller